


We could get struck by lightning, but you want to kiss in the rain?

by aragonite



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 23:23:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6774424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aragonite/pseuds/aragonite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Personally the inquisitor loves storms, but seeing as very few others do, she's been stuck inside reading reports until Cullen brings even more paperwork for her to do. (This is just drabble really bt it was still kinda fun)</p>
            </blockquote>





	We could get struck by lightning, but you want to kiss in the rain?

**Author's Note:**

> A random propmt fill from tumblr, as I recently decided to attempt writing again (any and all feedback is welcome and v appreciated!)

The Inquisitor sat at her desk, reading the piles of reports but not really caring or thinking about what they said. She gazed up at the Elven glass of her windows, which normally reflected all the beautiful viridian shades of the forest into her room, but today the panes were sullen, revealing only the grey clouds which smothered the Frostbacks and the rain which poured down like it were trying to smash her windows. Thunder rumbled in the distance, or maybe it was just the breach spitting out another shower of demons. By this point, Kelandryl didn’t really care either way, and she watched the sky intently from her chair, desperately waiting for a flash of lightning. Being a storm mage, she loved nothing more than to see the element which she tried so hard to recreate, all the more magical than her own spells for its natural power. As she returned her gaze to the report in front of her, she heard a knocking at the door, almost hidden in by the thunder, or was it just wishful thinking? 

“Who is it?” she called, as she stood from her chair to move across the room.  
“It’s only me - I’m not disturbing you am I?”, replied Cullen, who stood at the top of the stairs, much to the dismay of Kelandryl, holding several rolls of parchment.  
“You will be if you bring those reports any closer to me” she said only half joking, folding her arms and scowling at the paper in the commander’s arms. Cullen gave her a rueful smile before stepping closer teasingly, lifting the cursed bundle of parchments closer.  
“What? Are you suggesting that you, the inquisitor, do not wish to spend the rest of your days reading these reports?” he joked, moving over to her desk and placing them there, ignoring the pointed look she gave him as he did. For most people, her glare was enough to send them running, but that apparently no longer worked on Cullen, who’d grown used to her stubborn and occasionally childish behaviour.  
“I swear there’s been more of these reports over the last few days than we’ve had in the past year!” she complained, stepping away from the desk as if allergic to its burden, and closer to Cullen in the hope she could persuade him to tae a break. He gave her that grin again, as he replied. “You realise it’s because of the weather don’t you? Not some vendetta against the inquisitor as you’d no doubt assume” He stepped closer and chuckled at the incredulous look she gave him, as she swatted at his arm. “That’s hardly fair, and why would the weather make a difference anyway?” she said, striding over to the balcony doors and making a point of throwing them open. She breathed in the cold air, as the full force of the rain which had been battering her windows hit her in the face. Kelandryl loved it, her storm grey eyes reflecting the sky above her. She turned around, facing Cullen, who stepped closer to the doors, but did not fully emerge onto the balcony.  
“It’s because most people, wouldn’t even consider going out in this weather, and have had nothing better to do than catch up on their long overdue reports” he replied, nodding his head towards the rest of Skyhold. Normally it bustled with life, visiting dignitaries wandering the gardens and soldiers duelling in the courtyard. Kelandryl looked out, and there wasn’t a should in sight, save for one poor runner scurrying across from the armoury to the great hall. She turned to grin at Cullen, who still stood behind her inside, when suddenly a bright flash of white struck the tower opposite them, gone in an instant but its awesome power remained imprinted in Kelandryl’s mind. She turned around fully, stepping forward to hold Cullen by the shoulders and pull him outside as she smirked at him.  
“We could get struck by lightning, but you want to kiss in the rain?” he asked, the almost horrified look on his face enough to make Kelandryl laugh this time, as she pulled him closer anyway. Her hair was soaking now, and raindrops ran down the wavy lines of her vallaslin,  
“I’m a storm mage, is that reassurance enough for you?” she asked, tilting her face up to look at his, brushing the damp blonde curls from his forehead. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and answered her question with a kiss, as they both stood in the open, both feeling as if there was nothing in the world but them and the storm by which they were surrounded.


End file.
